


Disciplinary Measures

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: With two troublemakers in her office, Glynda kills two birds with one stone, much to the enjoyment of everyone involved.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose, Glynda Goodwitch/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Disciplinary Measures

Glynda stood with her back turned towards the two troublemakers. The warm light of a late afternoon streamed in through the blinds; the only sound was the ponderous tapping of her riding crop on her palm.

“Look, Professor, it was an accident, it wasn’t even our fault,” Yang Xiao Long insisted, not for the first time since she and her sister had come in. Glynda had no patience for excuses, and the sharp snap of her crop hitting the dark wooden desk standing between her and the sisters shut the girl right up.

Glynda turned to look at them; to glare at them. Bars of light and shadow streaked across them, almost like the bars of a jail cell, if one chose to ignore the incongruous angles. Glynda began to step around her table with slow, measured steps.

“Blowing a hole in a wall by gross mishandling of kitchen equipment may have been an accident,” she said, voice firm and clear, “but, the responsibility most assuredly lies with those who thought that making an entire barrel of popcorn all at once was a good idea, Ms. Xiao Long.” The last bit she spoke directly into Yang’s ear; softly, yet her tone was as frigged as the depth of an Atlesian winter. The girl shuddered.

“But… we needed a lot of…” Ruby said meekly. Glynda’s riding crop cracked sharply, leaving silence in its wake. She stopped behind them and regarded them. Neither girl dared turn around to meet her gaze.

The Professor was frustrated. Not only because of the ruckus those two had caused, neither because of the people injured, the damage to the Academy, or the veritable mountain of paperwork she would have to go through to fix their mess. All of those were enough to cause a woman to go gray early, but why did it have to happen when she felt so stupidly randy!? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Better not to think about it.

Of course, trying not to think about it brought it right to the forefront of her mind. She had awoken that morning with a wicked erection, the sort that demanded immediate attention. Unfortunately, her alarm clock had croaked during the night, leaving her no time for quick stress relief in the shower. Her testicles had felt so extraordinarily heavy that she had chosen her comfiest pair of soft cotton panties to wear just to bear it. The thought made her keenly aware of the fabric cradling her equipment. The panties were stretchy enough to accommodate her erections throughout the day without much discomfort, yet she could not await the opportunity to finally be rid of them and just let it all hang out. She glanced at the clock hanging behind her chair and suppressed a sigh. 

It would have been so nice to come home, strip, get comfy on her bed, pick whichever masturbation toy struck her fancy that night, and just drain her balls until she passed out. Her cock stirred at the thought. Warm lube, a bit of play with her hands before pulling out one faux pussy or another and just…

It took some effort to keep herself from moaning. None of that would happen of course. Now she was stuck for however long it took to fix the mess Ruby and Yang had made. She would have to be grateful for an opportunity to sleep, let alone satiate her needs.

She was stuck; stuck with those girls, which made it even more unbearable for reasons of her own. Looking over the blonde’s shoulder, Glynda got an eyeful of Yang’s cleavage. Her cock strained against her panties. The girl was always flaunting that amazing body. It was difficult to find anywhere to look with her. There were those massive titties, of course, but her narrow waist and curvy hips were mouthwatering as well. Not to mention that sweet ass she barely coverd in those tight shorts. 

Ruby was another kind of beast entirely. She had the decency to cover herself, but anyone with eyes could tell that the frilly dress and red cloak hid a nice body. Glynda could almost see her naked. Short and cute, her legs slender, skin as pale as snow. A nice pair of boobs; not as large as her sisters, but plenty big to be fun, and not a hint of pubic hair. Yang would not have any either. She didn’t strike Glynda as the type to let the jungle grow.

A pearl of sweat rolled down Glynda’s cheek. She was breathing heavily, though quietly. How long had she been standing there? The girls were still cowed, it seemed. She looked up at the clock. Not even a minute had passed. _This is unbearable_ , she thought and looked at herself, at the prominent bulge showing through her skirt now. Once again, she became aware of her soft panties as she strained against them. She knew what she wanted; what she needed. She straightened her back and spoke with an authority a horny mess like her should not have been able to muster.

“Well, since neither of you are protesting anymore, I take it you are ready to receive your punishment.” She punctuated the statement with another crack of her crop, making the girls flinch. They looked forward, stiff-necked and unlikely to look about for a while. _Perfect_. As Glynda continued speaking, she put her riding crop away and quietly unbuttoned her skirt.

“ _Spare the rod and spoil the child_ , the saying goes, I believe,” she said, loudly enough to cover the whisper of her skirt hitting the floor. Her thumbs hooked into her panties’ waistband as she continued. “However, since I am a fair woman, I will offer you a choice, girls.” Glynda almost cheered as she pulled down her panties and left them on the floor. Freedom at last! Just feeling the air stir around her throbbing shaft was exhilarating.

“Either, the two of you can bend over my table and get more acquainted with my riding crop than you ever wanted to be,” she said. Ruby shrank in on herself, and Glynda thought she heard Yang swallowing. Good. She wet her lips and braced herself. “Or,” she said, stepping forward, between the sisters, “you could get acquainted with the _rod_.

A moment passed before the girls turned their heads, and when they saw Glynda’s rock-hard cock, they gasped. No screams followed, no sounds of distress. The girls just stared and breathed audibly. One of them sniffed. Freed from her cotton prison, Glynda’s scent was starting to spread. Yang’s tongue flicked forward, wetting the blonde’s lips without her realizing it.

Glynda allowed herself a smile and relaxed. No, those girls would not resist; she had known they wouldn’t. Well, she had been reasonably sure, but now, seeing their faces, she knew. She had seen those expressions many times before. Those girls were looking at the most wonderful thing they had ever seen, and given the opportunity, they would do whatever it took to get at it. Glynda reached out and gently touched each sister by the back of their necks. It was only a caress really. The feel of soft hair and skin made Glynda’s dick twitch. The girls’ eyes followed the motion.

“I take it both of you want the rod?”

“Yes, please,” they said in perfect unison.

After some hurried shuffling and chairs scraping across her office’s hardwood floor, Glynda leaned against her desk, with both girls sitting in front of her, eyes still glued to her cock.

“Well?” she asked. Her voice was calm, but she was anything but on the inside. She could feel their breath brushing against her dick; damp, warm harbingers of things to come. It was unbearable. Thankfully, at least one of them got to work right off, though it was not the one Glynda would have expected. Ruby wrapped soft fingers around Glydna’s cock and gave it an experimental tug or two.

“It’s so hot; and look how fat it is, Yang!” she breathed. She was referring to the fact that her fingers only barely met once they wrapped around Glynda’s thick meat. The blonde sister said nothing. She just kept staring and bit her lip, though Glynda was pleased to see one of her hands rubbing at her crotch.

Her attention was drawn back to Ruby when the puffs of hot breath became more intense around Glynda’s glans. Ruby was maybe an inch away, soft lips parted. She looked up at the Professor with her pretty silver eyes, almost as if to ask permission. Glynda felt a rush of nostalgia as she put a hand into Ruby’s hair, took hold of it, though not too firmly, and pulled her closer until she had no choice but to open wide and swallow Glynda’s cock.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Glynda sighed upon feeling Ruby’s heat wash over her. The girl stopped right after swallowing the tip and started licking it thoroughly. Feeling that hot little muscle writhing all over her tender glans made the Professor hiss. “Now, that’s a good girl,” Glynda chuckled, petting Ruby’s head. She could see the smile in the girl’s eyes, who redoubled her efforts. She sucked Glynda’s tip like a lollipop while one hand rubbed her cock with long, and as of yet dry strokes.

Having one girl giving her some much needed head was nice, but it made her keenly aware of the fact that it was _only_ one girl. She looked down at Yang and cocked an eyebrow. She still had an excellent view of her cleavage.

“And what are you waiting for, Ms. Xiao Long?” Yang cringed, though her gaze remained fixed upon Glynda’s cock in Ruby’s mouth. Thankfully, she slowly leaned forward.

“Sorry, Professor, I was just…” she mumbled softly before extending her tongue. Rather than lick, Yang let saliva dribble onto Glynda’s cock, making her sister’s handjob go more smoothly. “Always make slippery first, Ruby. It feels better that way,” the blonde told her sister as she moved on.

“Thanks, Yang,” Ruby said, though she looked up to Glynda for confirmation. She gave the girl a nod and a smile. Emboldened, she spat on Glynda cock before going back to sucking. Seeing such a little cutie get nasty made Glynda chuckle, but she interrupted herself with a sudden groan. While Ruby had distracted her, Yang had pushed her face into Glynda crotch. She couldn’t keep from groaning again when one of her balls got sucked into the blonde’s hot mouth.

With both sisters in place, Glynda allowed herself to relax a little. Ruby was bobbing her head now. She only swallowed a few inches of cock at a time, but her slippery tongue kept rolling all over Glynda’s glans, not to mention the little hand that stroked her dick nice and hard. The way Yang handled her balls, in addition, made her moan. The testicle in her mouth got as thorough a massage by the blonde’s tongue as the one that had to make due with Yang’s hand. Considering how pent up Glynda felt, she was almost surprised that there was no sloshing noise accompanying Yang’s efforts. It felt amazing, so much so that Glynda unbuttoned her blouse and opened her bra. Surely her breasts would be nice encouragement for the girls to keep up their efforts.

Neither of them commented, but both of them made sounds that Glynda interpreted as delight. Yang switched which nut she sucked and which one she fondled, which meant she had to lean in even more. Even so, from beneath Glynda’s engorged dick, she looked at the Professor with those lilac eyes.

“This takes me back…” Glynda sighed, absentmindedly playing with one of her nipples. It had been far too long since she had a team of talented cocksuckers to rely upon, and while Ruby was clearly a beginner, she would go far; Glynda could tell already. By the way she handled her sack, Yang already knew what she was doing.

“Back to when?” Yang asked, sounding muffled with Glynda’s fat balls resting on her face, before going back to sucking.

“Back to my days as a student,” Glynda said, voice breathy with pleasure. “Lots of girls put out for me back then, and one duo in particular knew exactly how to drain my balls just right. I knew their daughters would make nice replacements.” This got the girls’ attention. Both of them stopped what they were doing and asked at the same time.

“You fucked our moms?” Glynda had expected the question. In fact, she had been looking forward to bringing it up, yet she pursed her lips and frowned ever so slightly at the girls. When that did not help, she guided each one back to their jobs. Such a revelation was no reason to deprive Glynda Goodwitch of her pleasure.

“Indeed. Summer and Raven were my favorite fuckbuddies. I see a lot of them in you two.” Glynda told them, thoughts drifting back into the past, when her dorm room was the got-to place for every girl that needed a good, thorough fuck.

“Summer was just like you, Ruby,” she reminisced, “the most adorable cutie on the outside, and a nasty little slut on the inside.” The silver-eyed girl giggled and gave Glynda’s cock an extra hard suck as if to show her what she thought of that description. “Of course, Raven was just as much of a slut and, like her daughter, she had a serious hankering for balls,” Glynda said. She and Ruby chuckled, but Yang tore her lips away from Glynda’s nuts and looked indignant. Her face was flushed.

“I do _not_ have a hankering for balls!”, she said. Her lilac eyes stood out even more now that she was blushing. Glynda smirked. Getting up close and personal with her nutsack had been no reason to get flustered in the slightest, but getting called out for it was? “Ruby just beat me to your cock. Somebody had to take care of them,” Yang continued.

“I can appreciate your willingness to do what needs doing, Ms. Xiao Long, but I cannot abide dishonesty,” Glynda said, pulling her cock from Ruby’s lips, only to slap it against her sister’s forehead. “You did not even so much as ask for a turn with my cock, you went straight for my nuts, just like I would have expected of your mother. I could always count on Raven to worship my balls with unrivaled enthusiasm. Be that as it may, here is your chance to prove me wrong, Ms. Xiao Long. It’s on your face, take it! Or be honest with yourself, and do what you really want; what you love doing.”

Yang stared up at the Professor, shock plain on her face, though a hint of deliberation appeared on her features when Glynda gave her the choice. The blonde was breathing heavily with Glynda’s fat dick still resting on her face. She pursed her lips and kissed the shaft resting on them. For a moment, Glynda thought she might have misjudged the girl, but then a low growl rose from Yang’s throat as she slid lower, until she managed to stuff one of Glynda’s nuts in her mouth again. It was like a long, deep kiss that made Glynda sharply inhale. When Yang pulled away again, her face was red from ear to ear and she couldn’t meet Glynda’s gaze.

“It’s just… they’re so supple and fat and heavy and… it’s where cum comes from, why wouldn’t I want to play with that? I just can’t help myself,” Yang said meekly. The tone didn’t fit her at all. Glynda preferred her when she was boisterous and sure of herself. She put a hand on the girl’s head and tenderly petted her.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Ms. Xiao Long. Your tender love and care are exactly what my balls need,” Glynda said as warmly as she could. A small smile appeared on the girl’s face.

“Yeah, Yang, don’t worry. No one’s laughing at you,” Ruby chimed in. She had been watching her sister closely the entire time. “Besides,” she continued, “I never thought much about balls at all, but the way you talk about them… Maybe I should show Prof. Goodwitch’s nuts some love, too?” Those silver eyes passed from Yang to Glynda, and back again, full of hope and enthusiasm.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Ms. Rose.”

Glynda wallowed in the service she received. The fact that the girls pleasuring her were sisters only made it hotter for her. That they were Summer’s and Raven’s children added spice on top of it all. After tending to her aching balls as a team for a while, Yang took the opportunity to give Glynda a demonstration of her cock sucking skills while Ruby practiced with her nuts. As it turned out, the blonde meant to impress by swallowing the whole thing down to the base. However, apparently Glynda was a bit more challenging to take on than the fuckboys she might have encountered before. Still, the girl did an admirable job and merrily bobbed her head for a while, taking more than half of Glynda’s cock with each dive. A little bit more practice and the girl would manage the whole thing, and if Glynda got her way, Yang would have every opportunity to practice.

After a while, Glynda let her blouse and bra slip from her shoulders and let her hair down. She felt hot from all the kissing, sucking and stroking. Ruby and Yang had each taken position to one side, pressing their lips to Glynda’s throbbing meat and stroking her with them. The coordination between them was fantastic.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before, Ms. Rose?” she panted. She was dribbling pre-cum at that point, as illustrated by one of Yang’s fingers, which kept patting her tip while the girls kept up their _lipservice_. The sticky stuff formed glistening strings between Glynda’s glans and Yang’s finger. Ruby giggled and only pulled her lips away long enough to speak.

“I have toys I practice with sometimes,” she said and gave Glynda’s cock a kiss. “None of them compare to this, though.” With that said, she engrossed herself in servicing the Professor again. Glynda liked hearing that. It promised that Ruby would be just as, or even more, enthusiastic once they moved on to the _really_ fun stuff.

However, as much as Glynda despised the fact, she could not take the time to really break those two in. That would have to wait. A glance over her shoulder told her that they had been at it for twenty minutes already, and she still had a lot of work to do. Thankfully, she was fairly close to her release now. She could have easily finished in one of their mouths, but that seemed like a waste. Too ordinary for such an important occasion. She watched the girls slobber all over her cock some more. Her gaze fell upon Yang’s cleavage once again and inspiration struck. She extended her hands to pet both girls’ heads, smiling to herself and licking her lips.

“I think it would be best if you two took of your clothes now. I’m close, and it’s going to be a mess,” she told them. Ruby smiled brightly, clearly eager for her very first taste of cum, while Yang gave her a smoldering look and began to take her clothes off. Obviously, someone liked it messy.

Impatient with the urge to cum, Glynda made them stop undressing once their upper bodies were naked. Yang was left with only her tight shorts and boots, while Ruby was left wearing pantyhose. Both sisters were busty, though Yang obviously stole the show in that regard. Fortunately for her, that meant that she was going to feel the brunt of Glynda’s passion.

The Professor made the blonde squat with her back to the desk. Yang knew what Glynda was planning and lifted her breasts to receive her twitching cock. The smooth, soft embrace of those tits was everything Glynda had imagined and more. The girl was even more stacked than her mother!

Regardless, while Yang held her and supplied saliva to her cleavage for a smooth ride, Glynda felt Ruby’s hands spreading her butt cheeks. The girl gasped.

“You really do have a pussy!” Glynda chuckled.

“Having a penis doesn’t make me any less of a woman, Ms. Rose, even if I don’t often get to use my lady parts. You see, I wouldn’t want to make any men feel… inadequate.” The last bit she said while winking at Yang. The girl spat on Glynda’s cock again and giggled.

“Good thing, too, because I don’t know any men that wouldn’t seem… inadequate, compared to this thing,” she murmured and kissed Glynda’s tip, poking up from her cleavage. 

“In any case,” the Professor continued, “I expect you to treat my pussy with the same care and enthusiasm you showed my cock, understood?” The girl nodded and wet her lips.

“I wanted to try this, anyway…” Ruby said, before Glynda shuddered. It had been too long since anyone had eaten her pussy, and Ruby _was_ just as enthusiastic about that task as she had been about sucking dick.

“I think it’s not getting any more slippery than this, Professor. Come on, fuck my tits!” Yang said with the cheekiest little smile. Glynda couldn’t help but smile herself. 

Soon, they had found a rhythm that worked for everyone, and Glynda fell into a rut. Yang’s breasts were better than any masturbation toy she had at home. So soft, so warm and smooth, not to mention the way the girl squeezed and rubbed them around, offering new sensations with each thrust. On top of that, Ruby’s tongue wiggled around in her own slippery hole. The girl was clinging to Glynda’ ass desperately, as if she were afraid Glynda might go somewhere. She was sucking Glynda’s clit and lapping up her juices like a wanderer lost in a desert who stumbled upon an oasis.

Long story short, it was wonderful. With a little training, those girls would make better cumdumps than their mothers had ever been. Summer and Raven had been far more reserved the first time they had gotten a taste of Glynda.

The Professor panted and moaned as the heat built up in her groin. It was going to be a big load in any case, but by holding onto it through the twenty or so minutes the girls had spent sucking her off, she had gathered just about every drop of piping hot semen she had to offer; at least she hoped so. She didn’t want any more distractions after finishing this up. 

“Get ready, Ms. Xiao Long,” Glynda said, voice strained. The warning only made the girl shake those tits even harder.

“Yes! Give it to me. I want it so bad!” Yang whined. It made sense, Glynda supposed, that the girl would be desperate for it. A ball-fanatic like her would _love_ cum.

With a roar, Glynda released all her pent-up desire. Tightly squeezed between the Professor and the desk at her back, Yang could only take the load as it came, in hard shots, straight into her face. After the first blast splattered against her nose, she opened her mouth and tried to catch the next one. Rope after thick rope of white heat splashed against her cheeks, chin and forehead. Eyes were glued shut and nostrils blocked. Whatever excess couldn’t stick to her face, dripped onto her breasts.

Glynda was merciless. She wanted to be rid of every last drop of cum she had. Once the violent bursts of semen subsided, when the stuff was merely bubbling up and running down her shaft to pool in Yang’s cleavage, she started fucking those big tits again to coax out some more. However, beyond a few more spurts Yang managed to catch on her tongue, it remained a drip, though a thick, steady one.

Ruby didn’t get as messy as her sister. Glynda’s pussy wasn’t nearly as prone to squirting as her cock, but when the Professor came, she tensed up, meaning that Ruby got trapped, held in place by thighs and butt cheeks too firm to escape. She could only keep licking the Professor’s pussy and gasp whatever breath she could for at least half a minute. Once Glynda relaxed and Ruby escaped, the girl went right ahead and started kissing the Professors gorgeous posterior. Glynda would have been delighted, had she been in any state to register what was happening.

For a while everything seemed to grow distant. All the tension drained out of her with her cum. By the time she finished, she blinked, and recognition started setting in again. The sight of Yang, utterly drenched in jizz was shocking. She had _really_ needed that! Mercifully, her cock was going soft, even though it was still trapped between Yang’s tits. The girl had held them firmly in place like a good little slut.

“Holy moly, Yang!” Ruby said, seemingly finished with worshipping Glynda’s butt. She shuffled up to her sister. Yang opened her mouth, lapping at the cum immediately around it, before finally letting go of her boobs. The large mounds bounced as they dropped. She wiped her eyes clean as best as she could. A look passed between the sisters. Then, Ruby leaned in and kissed Yang. Despite everything, seeing those two making out made Glynda’s cock twitch. The girls were making out as much as trying to lap up as much cum as possible. They embraced, pressing cum-smeared breasts against, up until then, clean ones. Any other time, Glynda would have had both of them bend over her table right then and there for putting on such a show, but she had utterly exhausted herself, thankfully.

By the time the girls finally stopped kissing, Yang was recognizable again, though both of their faces and chests now glistened with residue cum, not to mention all the stuff that had landed In Yang’s hair. The girl was in dire need of a shower.

“That was amazing, Professor,” Yang purred, crawling closer. Ruby chuckled and followed her on hands and knees, biting her lip. Glynda smiled when the sisters placed tender kisses on her flaccid dick. She ruffled Ruby’s hair.

“I’m glad that the both of you can appreciate the value of these disciplinary measures,” Glynda said, making her voice firm again. The image of the stern teacher was, of course, hard to maintain when you were stark naked and with your hair down. “Since there are more to come.” The girls perked up at this.

“There is gonna be more?” Yang asked. Glynda raised an eyebrow.

“Of course! Did you two think you would get away with a measly half-hour of punishment after the mayhem you have caused? Until further notice, the two of you will report to me weekly for more… punishment.” The sisters looked at each other, then at Glynda, and slowly bright smiles crept onto their faces. They jumped to their feet and cheered. The Professor refrained from calling them to order for the moment, if only to watched their titties bounce.

After cleaning up and getting dressed again, the girls were about to leave when Glynda spoke up once again.

“I think it will be best if we conduct your future punishments at my place,” she told them, authoritative once more with her clothes back on and her hair in order. “That way, we won’t need to worry about… interruptions.” They smiled, knowingly, and nodded. “Furthermore, I would recommend appropriate dress.”

“Such as?” Yang asked. Glynda stepped closer and ran a slender finger across the blonde’s cheek. The girl visibly shuddered at her touch.

“I believe dark colors would suit you well. Lace, something semi-transparent, maybe?” Glynda mused. “As for your sister, I think frills would do nicely for her. The decision is yours, of course. I do enjoy a nice surprise.” Glynda allowed herself a smile when realization dawned on Yang’s face.

“What are you talking about?” Ruby chimed in.

“Lingerie, Ruby,” Yang said, blushing slightly. “I have a few pretty things to wear…”

“But I don’t!”

“Then we have some shopping to do!” Yang declared, as chipper as ever. “Just the two of us, buying something pretty for…” Both girls glanced at Glynda and unabashedly checked her out, smiles growing as they did.

With that, she sent the duo on their way and returned to her chair. Finally freed of her aching desire, she could concentrate on her work, as tedious as it was. However, she was working with a smile through the night; looking forward to _disciplining_ those two again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this idea for forever, but never felt like writing it down. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
